How To Satisfy Your Cravings
by Little-Basque
Summary: I bet you can't go without chocolate! "You won't last without nicotine" So how will you satisfy your cravings? Matt and Mello find that out...WARNING YAOI BOYxBOY! MY FIRST LEMON!
1. The Bet

How To Satisfy Your Cravings

Summary: I bet you can't go one day without chocolate! I bet you can't go one day without cigarettes! So…what happens when they're cravings get the better of them? Do they take it out on each other??

_**Author's Note: This is my first Death Note FanFic. This is my favorite pairing too!**_

--

Mello sat patiently on at his chair. Listening in to other people's conversations was not fun, especially when ADD comes into play. Suddenly, a thick fog of smoke surrounded Mello's face and he started coughing uncontrollably. Damn it, he thought. If this keeps up, my lungs will be just as fucked up as Matt's. He looked over at his best friend who seemed to almost be at Level 34 of Super Mario Bros. Mello groaned. The obsessive video-gaming? He can take that, but the smoking is just the last straw.

"Matt", Mello gritted his teeth, trying as hard as he can to try not to blow up. Matt kept going on with his game, oblivious. "Hey!" Mello waved his hands around frantically. Matt still kept his focus on Mario. Finally, Mello got up and did something no one dared to do: he snatched the current burning cigarette from Matt's mouth and threw it on the ground.

"What the Fuck!?", Matt yelled, as Mello crushed the tobacco and paper on the ground. "Why the fuck did you do that??"

"It's pissing me off!", Mello snarled back. "Do you want me to die of secondhand smoke or something?"

"Either way works for me if you keep that up", Matt muttered under his breath, and continued with his game. He paused to take an cigarette and put it in his mouth. He looked at Mello than put it back in his pack, fearing Mello would throw away a perfectly good cigarette. He continued on to level 35 when he heard a loud crunch over the game music. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard, an opera singer who can't sing, a hammer destroying a PC. It was Mello, munching a Wonka bar. Matt had to stop himself from observing the blonde guy eating that piece of chocolate. There was some melted chocolate on his lips and he watched as he licked it off. Matt shook himself from thinking unpure thoughts about Mello's tongue.

"Can you not do that while I'm in here?", Matt asked, continuing his game and doing a victory dance in his mind after he finished level 40.

"Do what?", Mello said, innocently taking another bite from his chocolate bar. This caused Matt to cringe and growl.

"That!", he growled at him, pausing his game once again. "Eating chocolate so loudly. It gets _annoying!_"

"Oh, And you don't think that intoxicating the air with carbon monoxide is not!"

"That is completely different!"

"How is it? I'll die faster with that smoke in the air and age faster too!"

"Well, eating all that chocolate will make you fat and clog your arteries, causing your cholesterol to go higher and you'll get a heart attack and everyone will think Kira killed you!"

"Oh, fuck off, you nerd !"

"Eat shit, blondie! I bet you can't go three days without chocolate!"

"It's too easy! You can't live without nicotine in your system for a whole fucking day!"

"You wanna bet on that?"

"Fuck yeah I do! I'll win it for sure!"

"Sod off! I'm in this bet!" Matt yelled out. The two shrieked and ran off to the opposite sides of the apartment.

Three days later

Mello was in their apartment. Yet again. ADD. Matt smoking and playing a video game (This time it was Halo 3 on his XBOX). Chocolate. It was boring. Again.

"Dammit!", Matt died one too many times and threw his controller to the room. Mello snickered and took another bite out of his chocolate bar. That pissed off Matt even more. "Dammit will you stop eating that damn chocolate!!" He took the chocolate bar and threw it in the trash. Mello got pissed when he did that and took Matt's cigarette and smashed it on his under his boot. With that, Matt punched Mello in the face and Mello kicked Matt in the stomach. This kept going on until finally Matt had gotten a hold of Mello's wrists and had him pinned to the ground with Matt straddling him. The two locked eyes and realized that they were literally several inches away from each other's face. The two grasped the reality and Mello kicked Matt off of him.

"Dude, what the fuck was that?", Mello demanded. "Are you queer or something?"

"Fuck no!", Matt yelled back him. _I'm really not_. "You just pissed me off is all. What happened to that bet?"

Mello stopped. He hadn't thought about that. "Well, when do we start it?"

"Let's start tomorrow. I need another cigarette", he smirked as he lit up another. "Let's see…" He took a hit and continued, "I win, you can't eat chocolate for another week and you have to walk around the house in a maid's uniform."

Mello cringed at the no chocolate and added, "If I win you can't smoke for another week and no video games or computer games _whatsoever_."

"Fine. You're on."

--

_**Author's Note: Well There's my first chapter of this fanfic! I love feedback so give it to me!**_


	2. Day 1: Busted With Sweet Revenge

Day 1: Busted With Sweet Revenge

**_Warning to all of you!! I just found out what Lemon is! lol And this is it I think so if you don't know, then read on but don't say I didn't warn you!_**

--

Mello's eyes squinted as soon as he opened them. Matt, being the jerk that he is, left the blinds as open as they could and opened the curtains. A sharp pain pierced in Mello's head. Staying up late with large amounts of sugar then waking up earlier than usual was really taking its toll on the poor blonde. He rubbed his forehead and grumblingly got out of his comfortable and warm bed. As soon as he did, he felt exposed to the extremely cold air in the apartment. Mello growled at this, _Matt you fucking bastard… _

Mello quickly dressed in his black sleeveless vest and usual tight black jeans, sluggishly walked out of his room, and into the kitchen/dining room to get himself some breakfast. He eyed at the cereal box with little chocolate bits into it. Mello bit his lip. It was only a mere seven hours since the last time he ate chocolate and he was seriously regretting the bet. He looked around. Matt shouldn't be up yet, and what he doesn't know won't hurt him. He took the box and found a bowl. _So far so good._ He poured the cereal into the bowl. To Mello right now, it was like cannons hitting a ship. He winced until it was at a reasonable level. Mello let out a breath he was holding. Now if only he could get the milk…

"How you doing?", Matt come up behind him. Mello almost dropped the bowl of cereal. _Shit! I'm busted._ He turned around to see a very sleepy eyed Matt absent from a cigarette (which is a very odd sight). He grinned at Mello and Mello noticed how his teeth were. They weren't too big but just enough and surprisingly very white, despite his addiction to nicotine. Mello was bedazzled by it for a second until Matt asked, "Is that chocolate?" He looked at the bowl. He almost forgot about it. "'Cause you know, that means I automatically win and you have to wear nothing but a maid's uniform for a week."

Mello gritted his teeth and fake-smiled, "It's actually for you". Matt raised his eyebrows then took the bowl, got milk out the fridge, poured it on, and took a big spoonful. Mello watched torturously at the chocolate. He almost wanted to cry but choose to push Matt out of his way. He sat on the couch and turned on the television to find that a Law and Order marathon was going on. It must be Sunday. Oh well, it was something.

Just then Matt walked in with the bowl and set it aside on the table. He walked up to the T.V. and turned the channel.

"Hey!", Mello yelled as Matt turned on his XBOX. "I was watching that!"

"Too bad", Matt snickered. He grabbed a controller and plopped right next to Mello. Mello crossed his arms. It was too early for him to have a bitch fit but he didn't care. He hated it every single time he wanted to do something that wasn't work related and 

then Matt would come in and interrupt it. Matt started to set up his options on the game when Mello suddenly wanted to know what it was about this game that drove Matt to escape all reality.

"Hey, Matt?"

"What?", Matt snapped, obviously bitchy that he had no cigarette to relax him from Mello's voice.

"Can I play?" Hearing those three words flared a _"What The Fuck?" _neon sign in Matt's head. Mello never wanted to play any of his games. Maybe he's just losing it.

"Okay then", Matt finally said. He scooted over to Mello and handed him the controller. "Okay, this button makes you jump, this makes you shoot, this moves the camera around so you can see better…" Matt continued to instruct Mello on the controls of Halo 3 but he stopped paying attention. Matt was pretty close to him and having his hands slowly brush against his made him bit his lip. He cursed at himself and once Matt was finished, he sat back and watched his best friend (?) attempt to play.

--

"Ha! I shot him!", Mello yelled. It was all too much for him. Despite the fact that he kept getting killed, he was having too much fun to notice that he was losing. Matt couldn't stand it anymore.

"Hey give it back!", Matt whined like a five-year-old. "You've had your fun now let me have a go at it." Mello refused and Matt had no choice but to half-tackled Mello to get his controller. The blonde struggled to keep the controller away from Matt but still continue to shoot. It was going all so well until it happened. Matt's hand, that was meaning to grab the controller, missed dramatically and touched Mello's crouch. But unlike a normal person, who would immediately remove their hand from there, Matt didn't bother moving it (or maybe he was unaware of it). After keeping it there for a total of 15 excruciating seconds, Mello surrendered the controller and quickly made his way to his room. Luckily for him, Matt had no idea what was going on. All he wanted to do was finish the game Mello was playing, the right way.

Mello closed the door behind him, gasping for air. As relieved as he was that Matt didn't see him with a hard-on, that didn't mean that all of his problems were solved. It was one after another. There was no other choice but to relieve himself of this "burden". He heard that the game sounds and music were turned up all the way and felt better about that. There was no way that he was going to do this with Matt being able to listen in on his unusual and not humanlike sounds.

He triple-checked that the door was locked before making his way to his own bed. He did not bother closing the blinds or the curtains. _To hell with the neighbors_, Mello snickered at this thought and quickly sobered up. It was time to go back to being serious so he can quickly resolve his problem. He laid down on his bed and he felt an odd feeling in his stomach. He was praying that wasn't going to get caught by Matt, no matter what. He closed his eyes and slowly unzipped his vest. After he caught up with the sudden cold air, he undid his pants and exhaled. He slowly slid his hand down past his boxers and wrapped his fingers around his arousal, gasping this time. He started out real slow to savor the moment, then gave up, pumping roughly up and down.

His clear way of thinking was completely out the window and he was hyped up with ecstasy. He didn't care anymore about the neighbors that could be hearing him (or Matt for that matter.) "Hmm," Mello moaned. "…uhh..Matt.." Wait a second. Did he just say _Matt's_ name? He couldn't have. He doesn't like men in that way, let alone Matt. Before he could even comprehend on what just happened the door flew wide open.

"Hey Mel… what the fuck is going on in here??", Matt shouted, watching Mello jerk his hand out of his pants and turn his back on him. _Shit!_ Mello could have sworn that Matt was alone in his world of Halo 3. Now he was caught, what was he going to do now?

"Get the FUCK OUT OF HERE!", Mello stormed to the door and slammed it in Matt's face. _What happened to that fucking lock_?? Mello looked at it. It was working just fine now…

Matt walked away from the door, with a random bobby pin in his hand. It wasn't that difficult to pick a lock. After all, this was his apartment too and he also had ground rules too. Of course, he had no idea of what was going on until he decided he was done with playing Halo. Only when there was complete silence did he hear the dirty job in the other room. Matt thought it was hilarious and walked to the door. He decided to play a trick on Mello by scaring the shit out of him first. He had the bobby pin and succeeded in picking the lock in under 30 seconds. He was just about the kick the door in and scare him when he heard his name being uttered out of Mello's mouth. _What the fuck?? What was going on? _Next thing he opened the door to see what Mello was doing. At first it scared Matt himself, but then he suddenly found it funny. The homophobic blonde is a fairy? This made Matt snicker. Then he thought of an even better prank, but he has to wait until it is dark outside in order it to work…

Mello didn't even come out of his room since the morning. Except for bathroom trips, Matt didn't hear Mello go past across his room, where the bathroom was. At first he felt bad scaring Mello like that, but he deserved it. Matt didn't have a cigarette the entire day, playing video games was just getting gulp boring, and he wanted to do something. So as soon as the clock flared 1:00 am, Matt creeped to Mello's room with 

a tape recorder in his hand. Blackmail. He undid the lock on his room faster than before and slowly walked into the room without waking the blonde.

Mello was already shirtless with the covers over him and he was on his side. Matt thought he looked pretty cute like that but remembered his mission and continued to Mello's side. He started the tape recorder as soon as he heard Mello utter words.

He moaned in his sleep, "Come on, Matt, just do it once at least". Matt tried not to giggle.

"Do what?", he asked, innocently, muffling his laughter.

"You know what", Mello growled, now laying on his back. "You've made me wait long enough now, now I want you to at least touch it before I get bitchy. I need some kind of action and I want it from YOU!" Matt stopped recording. He got exactly what he wanted. Now all he has to do is upload this to his computer, tweek it up a bit, and send it to Near as a wonderful present for that kid's 16th or so birthday.

So why couldn't he?

Matt stayed on the side of the bed. He didn't move at all. He was observing Mello. He had to admit that if he had the chance he would go gay for Mello for at least a day. Hell, if he _only_ had the chance he would fuck his brains out. He would fuck him so hard that Mello would have to stay laying on his stomach for several days. He grinned at that. If only he had that chance…

Matt stopped and thought about it more clearly through. He had the chance right now. Well, maybe not the chance to take a rollercoaster ride but definitely two steps up from kiddy rides. He wouldn't get the entire rush but it will make him dizzy for an hour or so, which can be just enough for now. He slowly and carefully pulled the covers off of Mello and couldn't help but stare at him. Mello didn't have huge muscles but he had a nicely toned body that for some reason made Matt shiver when he saw his best friend.

He froze and realized he really had no idea of what the hell he was doing. You only watch oh so many porn movies where a cute blonde bimbo was giving the guy a blowjob but there was a major difference between knowing what to do from theory and actual experience. Matt just hoped that he wouldn't completely screw this up. He put a shaky hand over Mello and slowly brushed across his area. He couldn't tell from the dark but it was apparent the blonde was already hard and ready. He really _really_ slowly pulled down Mello's boxers to his ankles. Matt took a deep breath and grasped onto Mello's erection. He heard the blonde's breath shutter and almost had a heart attack, thinking he was awake now.

Once he calmed down, he lowered himself to his knees (on the side of the bed, very close to where Mello was) and licked the head. He continued to pretty much lick Mello like a lollipop until he heard him mumbled about teasing him and took it into his mouth fully. His head bobbed as he sucked him, and was even more turned on with every second that Mello's breath was shortened. He somehow wished that Mello would awake and they would engage in something that Matt has only dreaming of since yesterday, after his last cigarette. He couldn't have any nicotine in his system, so Mello could be a wonderful substitution. As much as Mello hated it, Matt loved the smell of the secondhand smoke on him. Whatever, he thought. Mello's body tensed up and Matt prepared himself for what was to happen. The blonde gave an extremely loud groan and came. Matt smiled, and licked it up before struggling to put Mello's boxers back on, as if it never happened.

He wiped off the side of his mouth and put the covers over Mello again. He looked in admiration of how adorable he looked asleep and kissed him on the forehead. Mello sighed (still out of breath) and turned on his side with his back facing Matt. Matt smiled again and walked out of his bedroom, closing the door. _If only he was awake, it would probably be more fun._

But what Matt didn't know was Mello was **awake** _the whole time_. Mello opened his eyes as soon as Matt closed the door and grinned. It was_ exactly_ what he needed today…

--

_**A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that! It took me four days to write that. Mainly cuz I had no idea of what I was going to write about since I'm not a guy and I don't know half of these things that they are doing. It's my first attempt at making something as graphic as this and this is only the beginning! Feedback is much appreciated!**_


	3. Day 2: The Taste of atTempting Pleasure

Day 2: The Taste of (at)Tempting Pleasure

_**Author's Note: I've been on a role lately! By the way, I didn't know that the I bet you can't go on… sorta stuff was overused. I apologize for that flamablechoklit.**_

* * *

Matt woke up with an extruciating headache. Second day without a cigarette once was really getting to him. Luckily for him, he did find an alternative, one more effective than Nicorette gum and the stop-smoking patch. And he can really stick to this one.

If only Mello wasn't a homophobic closet fairy and was actually awake to see how surprisingly skilled Matt was at giving head.

Matt forced himself to get up from the couch, where he ended up crashing after last night's adventure. His red hair was up really funny in the back and for some reason his black and white striped shirt was really sticking to his chest. He looked down to notice he fell asleep, unfortunately, in his jeans and they were unzipped. _Damn it_, the reason for his migraine became more clearer. After all the excitement from yesterday, well, he had no one to help him with his erection and had to do it himself, causing him to stay up later than he really expected. It was okay, he thought, but it would have been so much better if it was Mello doing it…

If it was yesterday, before he did that to Mello, he would have smacked himself, literally, in the face for even thinking about his best friend doing impure things involving Mello's mouth and his dick. Well, it was already apparent what his sexuality was. He wasn't gay but bisexual instead. It was just he had his fair share of girls more than guys. Actually, he never started thinking about men in a more sexual manner until he met Mello. Ever since then, he started watching more porn but not for pleasure, but for information (Hence why yesterday was such a huge success).

Matt removed his jeans so he was just in his boxers and long sleeved shirt and made his way to the kitchen. He put some frozen waffles in a toaster and pushed down on the button to heat them up quickly. As he waited for them, he pondered on the idea of Mello knowing the reality of himself. He secretly wished that Mello would feel that way about him but the harsh reality of this situation came into play. Mello was stubborn, even if he was truly into guys, he would put up one hell of a fight to show that he was not. Matt didn't want that at all. He found himself wanting to have a decent relationship with him, one that wasn't all about sex, and sex, and oh yeah, another little important but completely complicating thing called sex.

The waffles popped up and so did Matt in surprise. He rolled his eyes and turned the toaster on its side so that the waffles would fall on the plate. He bite into one, without bothering to get a fork or maple syrup or butter, and went back into the living room. This was one of the worst side-effects to no cigarettes: food. After someone quits smoking (especially people who smoke as much as Matt does a day), their metabolism slows down dramatically and they have a craving for more food than they did when smoking. He groaned at this thought, knowing that he was going to have a significant weight gain after this whole thing was over.

He sat on the couch and searched for the remote. He found it (he was sitting on it) and was about to turn it on to watch G4 for Ninja Warrior when he heard a door open and close. He expected the distant the blonde would make was not very far but he was wrong. Matt looked up to see his best friend standing on the side of couch, only in his boxers. He had to stop every thought about how he looked with them off to look at his friend with absolutely nothing to do with his true sexual feelings about him.

"Matt", the blonde looked tired, which was odd considering he went to bed early. "I wanted to apologize to you for yelling at you yesterday." Matt raised an eyebrow, then noticed that he was actually serious and sincere.

"It's no big deal", Matt admitted. "However, I don't know why you were overreacting like that. I mean, I'm a guy. I know about random sexual desires for no apparent reason, don't think I'm an idiot. Why were you so mad at me? If I was in that some position and you walked in on me, I would have just simply asked you to give me some privacy, not yell at you to get the fuck out of my room."

Mello bit his lip. He had absolutely no idea of how to explain to him that it was him who caused it. Now, for the reason why he had said his name was a different story. He didn't know why he had said that, considering his homophobia. He was completely sure that he had heard him moan his name and also knew that there was no way out for him. He sighed at this and sat down next to his best friend.

"Well, you remember yesterday, when we were playing Halo and you wanted the controller back and I refused to give it to you?", Mello questioned him, waiting for a nod before continuing with his explanation. "Well, when you reached for it, you missed and ended up touching me…well…you know where" _Why was Mello nervous about explaining that part of the story? _"And, yeah, you actually kept your hand there so I had no idea of what to do. I pushed you away right when I realized that you got me all aroused. So yeah" Matt blinked. _Did he really do that?_

"So can you explain to me why you said my name then?", Matt asked him, trying not to laugh or snicker. "I mean, you hate gay people don't you?"

"I do. And to be honest, I have absolutely no idea why that happened. But it did and I wish I could take it back." Hearing those last few words just really pissed Matt.

"Homophobic, huh?", he said, standing up. "I've got proof that suggests otherwise" He started to walk away until he heard:

"You mean this?" Matt froze in his spot. He slowly turned around to see Mello standing right behind him with a tape recorder in his hand. _Oh shit_, he thought as Mello pushed play and heard what he was uttering in his sleep.

"You were going to blackmail me, weren't you?", he demanded. Matt tried to deny it but he just couldn't. All he could do was turn away from him and stare at the ground, as if he was pleading it for help on avoiding this matter. "How low of you, Matt. And might I say, you were last night, weren't you?" Matt's head jerked around. What the fuck? The blonde pushed the play button again and revealed another recording. This time it consisted of Mello moaning and his breath shortening and faint slurping noises. His facial expression stayed the same but ultimately his eyes were screaming _"Oh, holy fucking shit! How the fuck am I going to explain this?" _Then he quickly thought up a lie.

"I say that's you eating chocolate", Matt blurted out, causing Mello to look at him strangely. "I've known you long enough to know that you moan like that whenever you have an extremely good piece of chocolate, which can explain the slurping noises because you were trying to savor it, weren't you?" Good going Matt, he'll never suspect us now, his conscience complimented him. But no one knew what Mello was going to say to this.

"I was awake during that, you know", he smirked. Now Matt's face fell. _But how?_ He could have sworn that the blonde was fast asleep in some dreamland of Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. "I woke up right when you were starting to", Mello seemed to be reading his mind. "So, you're really queer, huh? Well, I'm not surprised. I always knew you were a fairy anyway. It was all a matter of time before it was revealed…" Mello continued to insult his best friend while Matt just stood there. So he really was awake the whole time. It made more sense now, but then something snapped inside Matt. He quickly knocked the recorder out of Mello's hand and forcefully pushed him against the wall, with both hands pinning him to the wall.

"First of all, I'm not gay, I'm bisexual", he stated, amused at his friend squirming to break loose of his hold. "Second, if you're so homophobic, then how come you didn't bust me right then on the spot, instead of letting me continue to do what I was doing? You know what? I think you wanted me to blow you. You're the real fairy here, pretending that you're not. At least I'm man enough to admit to you. You're just a worthless pussy. Nothing more than a piece of shit." He stared at his friend in disgust. "I can't believe I actually wanted you, **all** of you." Just to piss him off, he licked his friend's bottom lip and nibbled at it. Then he let one of his hands free to touch his chest and breathed hot air on the blonde's ear. "Now, you'll _never_ get me, no matter how badly you want me inside you", he hissed in his ear. With that, Matt let go of his friend and walked to his own room.

Mello just stood there, shocked at what had just happened. He had his best friend admit his love and sexuality to him and even managed to get him all hyped up on just his touch again. But wait, what does this mean? That he was aroused just from being in Matt's presence? Does that make him gay? He had absolutely no idea on this matter. I mean, Mello had so many girlfriends before, but they were merely sex objects to him. Just get in and get out, that's how it always was. He never felt a need to go on with a relationship with a girl for longer than two weeks. Maybe Matt was right. Maybe he truly was gay. Maybe this whole time there was something missing from his sex life, and maybe that was the need for someone to be inside him. Mello blinked and shook his head. This was all too confusing. Well, he did get a better thrill from Matt giving him a blowjob than any other girl he had ever been with. That alone was the definite truth; that not only was he into guys but just one in particular. Matt. His best friend. But there was nothing he could do about it. He'll be lucky if Matt even looks his way again.

* * *

Later that evening, Mello was watching television (_well, not really. He had it on G4 just to get Matt out so he could apologize once again to him, and it worked.)_ Matt finally came out of his room, with clean clothes and a towel to dry off his shaggy red hair.

"Sorry about that again", Mello apologized. Matt shrugged his shoulders and sat next to the blonde. Suddenly, Mello felt a weird feeling. His stomach was bursting with butterflies but his head (_as well as his dick_) was desperately wanting him to pounce on his best friend. But somehow, he had his self-control come into play (_damn it_). Instead, though, he had a better idea. He took the remote and turned it to the guide for DirectTV. He scrolled down several times until he found exactly what he was looking for. He clicked the accept button and a loud moaning of two men going at it filled the room. It had seemed that the two were amateurs and/or first timers, and that's all it took for Matt to snap out of his bitchy-ness and show a new sort of emotion.

"What the fuck are you watching?", he said, disgusted. Two guys going at it like that was just completely fake, a complete turn-off for Matt. Mello scooted closer to his friend.

"Well, after thinking it through, I realized that you were right. Absolutely, right to the core, completely accurate about me in every way", Mello explained, inches away from Matt's mouth. "And this is something I always wanted to fully try for myself so…" he didn't even bother finishing his sentence. He pushed his lips against Matt's and began to kiss him passionately. Matt was completely unprepared for this and shrugged. It was what he had wanted too, so he leaned in more just to deepen the kiss. Mello nibbled on 

Matt's lower lip so hard that he had to gasp for the pain (_and pleasure_) of it. Mello took advantage of this situation and gained entrance into his mouth. The only thing he had to complain was the fact that no cigarettes surprisingly made him taste much different. Nevertheless, they continued with the tongue battle as Mello zipped off his vest and started to tug on Matt's shirt, beginning to straddle the redhead. He broke the kiss, causing Mello to whimper. He smirked as he pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside before continuing the kiss. Matt lead his hands up and down Mello's back, causing him to gasp at the cold hands on his warm body. Mello's shoulders tensed up as he begin to undo Matt's pants, forcing them as much as he could, down. He brought his hands slowly up his chest as Matt began planting little kisses on Mello's neck. As Mello did before, he focused on getting Mello out of his jeans. Mello slightly pushed away from him and smiled.

He kissed him again, slowly and purposely falling backwards so that Matt was on top of him. Matt smiled at that and started kissing his neck and working his way down. He was right at the waistband of his boxers when Mello stopped him suddenly.

"What's wrong?", Matt questioned, starting to lose his breath.

"It's no fun doing the same thing again. Besides, I'm supposed to be the seme", he smirked. Before Matt could argue over who really was the seme and the uke, Mello turned them both around so he was on top on him. He was more rough with his kisses than Matt was and started a trail of kisses and nibbles all the way to the waistband of Matt's boxers. He lifted his face to see Matt propped up as well, begging him to. He removed his boxers, finally and, with his finger, lightly touched the arousal. He heard him shutter, much like he did yesterday when this was being performed on him, and surprised Matt himself by taking it fully into his mouth.

Matt's immediate response to Mello's courage to do so was to buck his hips upward that Mello almost gagged. Nevertheless, he continued, swishing his tongue around and bobbing his head. He kept a pretty slow pace at first until he heard Matt groan about "going at a more reasonable speed" and increased it. Matt leaned back into the couch, with the remote annoying under him but he didn't care. He was experiencing the best head he had ever had and paid no attention to the fact that he kept hitting the volume button on the remote. As Matt tensed up and Mello prepared for what's to come, the volume kept rising. Finally, just as the volume on the television was as high as it could get, he came. Unfortunately, that was also when the landlord came too, to the front door, pounding on the door.

"Oh, shit!", Mello yelped, jumping up. He quickly grabbed the remote that was under Matt and turned off the continuous gay porn that was going on the T.V. Matt jumped up too, picking up the towel he had earlier and wiped off whatever came out of him and got 

Mello as well. He ran out of the room with his shirt, boxers, and pants and went to his room. Mello zipped his pants back up and found his vest and quickly zipped it up. He got to the door, straightened his hair and opened the door, calmly.

"Yes?"

"Mello. I received a word of disturbance, coming room your apartment", the landlord, Hiroshi-sama, a middle-aged Japanese man, pursed his lips. Mello had always hated him because he thought since he was the landlord that he was god, which severely pissed him off.

"Disturbance, sir? You must be mistaken then. Nothing's much going on. Just me and Matt watching T.V. is all." He explained to the old man. Mr. Cassell raised an eyebrow and noticed that Mello was trying desperately to hide the fact that he was panting.

"Mmm, hmm", he continued. "Now, I have no problem with you two living under the same roof, as weird as it may be that two men are living together who are not in college. However I will not tolerate this any longer."

"Tolerate what?"

"This…this…homosexuality!", his face was red with anger. "It's immoral and is not accepted here. You want acceptance? Go to San Francisco where all the other faggots are. But don't engage in anymore homosexual activity here or else I will kick you out! Understood?" Mello knew that it was illegal for anyone to be kicked out a home simply because of sexual orientation but they had nowhere else to go. He nodded his head and closed the door. He sighed, for he had to go now and explain why he and Matt can't be together.

He walked all the way back to Matt's room where the redhead was changing in to his pajama pants.

"So what was that all about?", he asked calmly. Mello couldn't even look at him.

"Matt, you have to understand. We can't do this anymore. We shouldn't even be together. It's not right", he blurted.

"Not right?", Matt looked confused. He started walking up to Mello. "What's not right about it? I'm in love with you, nothing else matters." He put his hand on Mello's face but Mello turned around.

"Well, I'm not", Mello lied. This caused Matt to be extremely pissed off.

"So what was that then? Just fucking around? Does it mean nothing to you? You are a fucking bastard!" He pushed the blonde out of his room and slammed the door in his 

face. Mello went right back into his room and locked the door. He sat on his bed and broke down, crying. This world is too cruel for them to be together. So cruel that Mello had to lie to the only person he was ever truly in love with. Now, nothing mattered anymore. It was over.

* * *

_**A/N: Wow ! Talk about a rollercoaster ride! What did you all think of that? Oh, I promise it will get better soon! Feedback please!**_


	4. Day 3: Nothing Else Matters To me

Day 3: Nada Más Importa A Mí, Menos Tú

_**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews! I never thought it would be this great. But just getting one review saying "Update!" or "I really like this story!" just makes my day so thank you guys! I think I'll write one more chapter after this one, like an Epilogue or alternate ending. Maybe both? I don't know. But you can all bet that I'll be writing more stories now! I apologize for the long wait. I wanted this to a perfect chapter, plus it's the longest one I've ever written!! (about 9 pages on Word!)**_

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Death Note. If I did, L, Light, Mello, and Matt wouldn't have died. The only person that would be Misa Amane. XD**_

_**Song Credits: **__**Sigo Aquí (I'm Still Here) by Alex Ubago translation by me, based on the Treasure Planet theme. (Try listening to it while reading )()**_

--

_**Soy la pregunta del millón**__ (I'm the question of the million)  
__**Siempre la interrogación**__ (Always the interrogation)  
__**No respondas que si, porque si**__ (Don't respond to what if, because if)_

Mello opened his eyes but he was already awake in the late afternoon. He had been awake for hours since having the door slammed in on his face by Matt. He propped himself to sit up on his bed and rubbed his eyes. They were so dried out and aching very much. As cheesy as it sounded in his head, it felt as if the tears had run dry from his eyes and he could no longer cry. Damn, he couldn't remember the last time he had cried so much. Hell, he couldn't even remember the last time he just cried. He had learned the hard way, and in a very quick way, that he was supposed to toughen up and stop asking like a girl. So it was a very big deal that someone who such a hardass as Mello was crying his eyes out all night last night. He decided to be the bigger man and try to apologize once again for his unnecessary behavior towards his best friend (or is it lover now?). He found a maroon sleeveless shirt Matt had given him for his birthday when they were at Wammy's together (was it the fourteenth birthday?). He found regular dark jeans and his usual black vest and took all his clothes he had and walked across to the bathroom. He turned the water on to be it just as hot as it could (which wasn't scolding but it was enough), stripped out of his clothes and into the shower.

He relaxed as the hot water started piercing his body into forms of little droplets. He raised his hands up to his now drenched hair and tilted his face upwards, so the water was hitting his chin and not his entire face. Very calming.

That is until he heard the bathroom door open. He opened the curtains a bit to see him brushing his teeth. Mello bit his lip. He desperately wanted to tell Matt about Hiroshi-sama's rant on gay people… He wanted to start the cliché words of "Look, about last night…" He wanted to grabbed his friend and drag him the shower with him….

But he didn't, therefore Matt didn't even look at the blonde at all. Mello closed the curtains again and cursed at himself for being such a wanker to his best friend.

--

_**Y que, que podrías tú decir**__ (And that, that you would be able to say)  
__**Si yo no te voy a oír, no me entiendes**__ (If I'm not going to listen to you, you don't understand me)  
__**Y nunca seré lo que esperas de mi**__ ( And I'll never be what's expected of me)_

Mello walked out of the bathroom with his clean clothes on. He let his hair air-dry but regretted it once he realized how freezing the house was now. He walked over to the thermostat and changed it a little. He turned his head to see Matt's room, fairly close to his own. Now or never, Mello thought to himself as he reached for the doorknob. He turned it with butterflies in his stomach and opened the door to reveal that no one was there. The bed was made, the clothes were not on the floor, and the games were all stocked neatly on a shelf that Mello never knew was there. He knew immediately that something was wrong and he desperately needed to find out what it was. He finally found a piece of paper on the bed with a red beaded rosary. Mello picked up the note and it caused him to gasp. He took the rosary that he had on there, put it over his head, and ran out the door. Making sure he had his keys on and some money, continued to run down the stairs of his apartment and got on his bike to ride away.

_Mello,_

_I feel that this is my fault entirely. I know the real reason why you were so distant after what we did. I put this on you too much and too fast. I can't force you to have the same feelings and I apologize for kicking you out of my room. In short, I'll be going now. I'll come back when I know you won't be at the apartment and get the rest of my belongings. Don't worry about the bet either. I bought you this rosary when you were sleeping. I remember you always eyeing at this one and you desperately wanted it but couldn't buy, so I went ahead and got it for you. Just think of it as something to remember me by anyway._

_Your best mate,_

_Matt_

Mello drove his bike around to all the drug outlet stores, thinking Matt would be outside smoking a cigarette. After an hour or so, he grew anxious. Where in the hell was he? The sky grew faintly darker and Mello began to panic. Where could he really be? They hardly ever got out of the apartment except for cigarettes and chocolate. But there was this one time were for some reason Matt felt a random urge to go to park and ended up staying there for three hours, (with Mello's chocolate but that's not important now). He took a very sharp U-turn and headed for the park.

--

**Jamás, ya me vas a conocer** (Never, you already got to know me)  
**Niño y hombre puedo ser** (A boy and a man I can be)  
**No me uses y apartes de ti** (Don't use me and set me apart from you)

So this is why they say love stinks, why it's called a crush…Matt thought poetically for one of the few times in his life. He broke off the bet earlier and was smoking his sixth cigarette for the afternoon (it was only 7:00 pm but he didn't care). He put his goggles back on, not wanting to see everyone else look at the nineteen-year-old in the park. He felt it get a little chillier, finished off his cigarette and leaned off the wall from a big fort-like building that was supposed to be the restrooms. He started to walk away until he heard a voice call out his name.

"Matt!" he didn't have to turn around to see it was Mello (also the bike gave it away pretty easily.

**Y vi, como alguien aprendió** (And I saw, like someone learned)  
**Lo que nadie le enseño** (What no one taught me)  
**No me entienden, no estoy aquí** (They don't understand me, I'm not here)

He continued to distance himself from the blonde, but it wasn't long before he heard footsteps behind him.

"Matt! Matt, please!", Mello pleaded out. Matt rolled his eyes and stopped where he was. He turned around slowly and saw his ex-best friend. It struck his heart when he saw the beautiful rosary around his neck. But he remained emotionless. "Please Matt! I need to explain something to you" Mello was panting but Matt just snorted at that.

"Explain what? That it was some experiment to you? That you haven't had a fuck in days and I was the next best thing?"

"It's not like that at all."

"Oh bullshit! You obliviously think I'm just this idiot gamer who doesn't know a fuck about what's going on around me? I'm ignorant? Fuck you Mello! You know what? You'd look like a fucking woman, if it weren't for you constantly acting like a prick all the time!" _Ouch_. That one really pierced Mello's heart painfully. Mello had no idea of how to react to this. Normally, he would punch Matt in the jaw while yelling every word he knew and some in the dictionary that would definitely offend the redhead. But now, he just stood there, doing absolutely nothing. This also pissed off Matt as well. He ran to where Mello was and slammed him against the wall. As his back hit the brick wall, Mello realized that even though this was a serious moment, he was oddly turned on by Matt taking control. But then, reality bit him back and he stared at the gamer who was only inches away from his face and had him pinned to the wall. Then Mello felt his personal space being invaded and got scared.

"Dammit! What the fuck is your problem?", Matt yelled at him. Mello's anger finally got the better of him and he spun Matt around to where now Mello was the one pinned him to the wall.

"You want to know what my fucking problem is?", Mello finally yelled at him. "My problem is that our landlord is a fucking homophobe. He has already threatened us that our 'homosexual activity' will get us kicked out. Why the fuck do you think I'm going around saying I hate gay people when I don't? It's because I'm too worried about having a fucking roof over our fucking heads to worry about my feelings for anyone particularly you!" Once Mello stopped his rant, he let go of the wall and took out a bar of chocolate. Matt just stayed where he was; as if he was still stick to the wall. Did he just confess his infatuation for him? He kept staring at Mello, till Mello looked back. He groaned and took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. "I hope you like Marlboro menthol 'cause that's all I could find", he tossed it to Matt. He just stared at the pack in his hands. Mello never got him anything. Even in a good mood, it was always Matt doing the errands and buying Mello chocolate. Matt continued to stare at Mello.

"What?", Mello barked at him, with a tiny piece of chocolate falling from his lips. Matt said nothing but smacked Mello in the face very hard.

"What the fuck was that for?", Mello shouted, touching his newly crimson face and rubbing it to soothe the pain.

"Why the fuck did you not tell me this?", Matt growled. He walked closer to Mello. "Do you honestly think I give a flying fuck about that asshole Hiroshi-sama thinks about gays? He's not allowed to do that anyway. And as far as a roof over our heads, we can manage. So why are you holding back? Because I'm not anymore…" With that, Matt softly placed his lips on Mello's, not caring where they were, who was watching, and 

what they thought of this situation. Mello tried as hard as he could to push him away but it only made it more useful if he were attempting to push away another brick wall. Matt groaned in frustration at Mello's struggling and broke away from the kiss to stare into Mello's eyes. That was all that was needed. Mello's train of thought was gone and he didn't mind it. Mello half-snapped out of his soon-to-be-reality fantasies and grabbed the redhead's hand. They half-ran to Mello's bike, quickly put on their helmets, and they rode off into the night.

--

**Y yo solo quiero ser real** (And I only want to be real)  
**Y sentir el mundo igual que los otros** (And to feel the world the same as the others)  
**Seguir siempre así** (To always continue like this)

**Porque yo tendría que cambiar** (Because I would have to change)  
**Nadie más lo va a intentar, y no entienden** (No one else is going to try it, and they don't understand)  
**Que sigo aquí** (That I'm Still Here)

It was apparent that the two couldn't keep their hands off each other without snogging each other's faces off, or moving their hands in places that shouldn't be touched by other men. A married couple on their way out noticed the two making their way up the stairs. They could feel their presence and their eagerness to desperately make their way to their apartment. They said nothing but looked at each other and remembered the glory days of what Matt and Mello were experiencing now.

They finally got to their door and Mello got his key. They made their way in, stilling not touching, and double locked the door. Once that was done, Mello pushed Matt against the door gently and stopped when he was only a mere three inches from his lips and smirked. This was it, this is the exact time and place he really wanted to be. This was exactly what he wanted and he felt unbelievable. He stared into his eyes and uttered the words he would not dare to even think of before, but now didn't care if it was even safe to be spoken:

"I love you"

Mello knew these words were way too cliché to a normal human being, but he knew it would mean so much more to Matt than it would to anyone else in love. And he was right, he knew that Mello truly meant it because it was something he would never say, not even to get something he wanted. He was freeing himself from all burden that should come since he uttered those words to him. And Matt felt special enough that Mello said that to him.

The blonde smiled and slowly leaned in closer. Almost as instantly as Matt shut his eyes did he feel the chocoholic's lips on his. A simple kiss, one that can hold a thousand meanings and make any other kiss look like a small peck on the cheek.

**Y tu, ves lo que ellos nunca ven** (And you, you see what they don't see)  
**Te daría el cien por cien** (You would give 100)  
**Me conoces y ya no hay temor **(You know me, and already there is no fear)

**Yo mostraría lo que soy** (I would show what I am)  
**Si tú vienes, donde voy no me alcanzan** (If you come, where I'm going they can't reach me)  
**Si eres mi amigo mejor** (If you're my best friend)

They broke the kiss at the same time and grinned. Mello then kissed him back but with a little more force than before, licking his bottom lip to try to pry his mouth open. Matt wanted to savor the moment, so he refused to open his mouth, practically holding his breath and laughing inside. Mello, however, would not give and kept going until finally Matt gave up taking a breath and Mello took advantage of it. His tongue swished around his mouth and felt a strange that he had longed for the taste of cigarettes in that guy's mouth; despite the fact he completely despises smoking at all. Mello put one hand on the back of Matt's neck to tilt his head upward more in order to gain better access. He placed his other hand on Matt's hip, refusing to give into temptation of going further too soon. Matt was somewhat relieved at that but at the same time was a little pouty. It seemed that Mello was the conductor of this orchestra and Matt was not going to be forced as uke. As much as he wanted Mello inside him, he wanted to be seme too, why should it being dominant be limited to one person? They were both equal so Matt was going to have his say in this too. While Mello was focusing more on not going too far and continuing with this amazing make out, Matt freed his arms from his side and reached her the zipper on Mello's jacket. He slowly unzipped the leather item and stripped it off the blonde without breaking the kiss. He proceeded to take his own fur like vest off so he only had on his black and white striped long sleeved shirt.

Mello noticed this too but did not continue to advance. Matt was growing a little impatient for once on a matter like this and broke away from the kiss. Mello raised his eyebrows, confused. Matt grinned at that and picked up Mello bridal style. Now, even though Mello was a skinny guy and a little short, no one dared to ever pick him up or bug him about his height. He yelped in protest but gave up as Matt made his way to his room. He was happy that the games were all placed away neatly so he wouldn't trip over them while on his way to place Mello in his bed. Matt crawled to him from the foot of the bed and began another kiss on Mello's lips. Mello was still confused. He was supposed to seme anyway so what was Matt doing? Somehow, Mello gave up on his 

debate to push Matt off of him and show him who dominant and allowed Matt to continue what he was doing. _Let's see if Matt's got what it takes_, he said silently to himself as he fiddled with the ends of shirt. He broke away just to let Mello get the shirt off of him. He grinded into him, biting his lip so hard that he drew a little blood. He refused to advance on so quickly. He wanted to savor this moment like it would never happen again (him being seme). He kept grinding on Mello until he groaned in frustration.

"Please", he practically begged Matt, which drove him insane. "Just…do it already". Matt smiled at the begging blonde and did what he was told, only his way. He started kissing the blonde's chest and continued downwards until he got to the top of Mello's pants. He looked up at the blonde and smiled before undoing the belt and zipper. He pulled down the pants along with the boxers. He looked at his friend's arousal and grinned, lightly touched it with his finger. Hearing his friend shudder at this, Matt wrapped his hand around it and licked the top of it. Slowly and torturing-ly (to Mello at least), he lowered his mouth and starting bobbing his head, swishing his tongue around it and lightly sucking on it. Halfway through, Matt stopped and Mello groaned in frustration.

"Who the fuck told you to stop??", he yelled at him. Matt got up from where he was and rested his hand on Mello's knee.

He smiled at him and extended his hand out, pointed three fingers at him. "Suck on these"

Mello looked at him strangely, "What for?"

"To prepare you. I can't just ram this in you without preparing you first." He thought this was common knowledge but Mello continued to look at him strangely. "Trust me, it will hurt like hell if I don't."

"What? Have you had experience with this before?", Mello demanded, starting to sit up.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Hell no. I've researched this stuff before. Why do you think I'm on the computer longer than I need to be?" Mello thought about this then laughed a little. Matt had to grin at the fact that he made him laugh. Mello finally got that this was what had to be done and gladly took the fingers into his mouth, being grateful that he wasn't seme tonight or else he would have practically killed Matt's ass. He sucked on them furiously, like what he did the night before on another appendage of Matt's. He had to bite his lip from not moaning at how wonderful it felt. He finally got his salivated fingers out of Mello's mouth and positioned himself.

Mello's heart was started to pound out of his chest. Matt hadn't even started and he was feeling anxious and nervous at the same time. _What if it hurts like hell like Matt said? Well, I guess it's only if he prepares me_, he thought to himself. He felt a sharp pain and shut his eyes immediately. That's when he realized what just happened: Matt had stuck his finger in Mello's entrance. Suddenly, Mello didn't want this. If this was how it's going to be, how painful it will be, then fuck no! There's no way in hell that he was going to endure all this pain. But then he remembered how much he loves Matt and once it was moving slowly in and out, he got used to it and felt more comfortable. This repeated two more times, each for when Matt added another finger in to stretch him out.

Finally, he was all ready for it. Matt placed his hands near both sides of Mello's head (on the bed) and leaned in for a chaste kiss. He broke away and looked into Mello's eyes, almost entranced by them. "Ready?", he whispered nervously and breathlessly. Mello's response to his question was him wrapping his legs around the redhead's waist. Matt took in a short breath and slowly pushed himself inside. Mello let out a loud moaned and clinged on to Matt tighter. He pushed himself all the way in and slowly back out again. He saw the look on Mello's face and frowned.

"Is this is too much for you?", he asked, calmly.

"No", he responded faintly. "Just..need to get used to. Keep…going." Mello shut his eyes and Matt nodded as he did what he was told to do. He kept going in and out, finally relieved that Mello was not feeling anymore pain, but more pleasure now.

"Can't…you..go any..faster?", Mello half-moaned, half-teased his now "lover". Matt chuckled and thrusted in faster than before, watching as the blonde was getting a little more than he bargained for. Moaning with his eyes half-shut, Mello still seemed to not be satisfied. "Tired?", he panted. Matt raised one of his eyebrows. Okay, you asked for it. Before Mello could try teasing Matt about being 'too slow' for his taste, he rammed himself into Mello as deeply as he could with intense force. He got out and quickly went right back into. He was thrusting in him as hard as he possibly could, not worrying about the fact that Mello was practically screaming in his ear in pleasure.

"MAIL!", Mello yelled out his lover's true name that was practically forbidden to be uttered ever. He dug his nail's into his back, drawing blood, then curling his arm so that he could grasped and pull on Matt's hair. This forced Matt's head up from resting on Mello's shoulder and Matt felt his lips being smashed onto Mello's for an extremely passionate kiss. Now it seemed there was a competition going on between the thrusting and the tongues: which one could move faster? The uneven rhythm of the tongues and thrusting was making this seem almost too perfect for either of them.

Matt broke away from the kiss again just to gaze into the panting blonde's eyes. "Mihael", he whispered.

"Mail", Mello whispered back and pulled Matt's face into another kiss. This time, for some strange reason, the tongues and thrusting followed in the same pattern. Matt's body tensed up. He knew exactly what was going to happen now, and knew what to do. He got one of his hands, wrapped it around Mello's erection, and began pumping roughly up and down. The two moaned loudly, feeling high from this new ecstasy.

"Mail", Mello panted, using his real name. "I think I'm going to—"

"Me to—", Matt could barely finished his sentence. He came while inside his lover, Mello soon after. He felt exhausted and fell to the left side of Mello. He turned on his side and wrapped his arms around Mello. Mello had one arm over Matt and his other hand playing with the redhead's hair. They kept panting.

After awhile, their normal breathing rate came back. Matt looked up from where he was and stared at Mello.

"I love you, Mihael", he whispered.

"I love you Mail", Mello whispered back, kissing him lightly.

Matt rested his head back on Mello's shoulder. "Thank you"

"For what?"

"For letting me be seme. I know you're the dominant one but I just didn't want to be the pushed around uke."

Mello kissed the top of Matt's head. "I'll never let you feel that way. Ever. And I'm not the seme in this relationship. We both are. That way, we can both be ukes." Matt smiled at this and idea and drifted soundly asleep.  
--

_**Dedicted to daxterandboxer (cuz you were complaining that no one ever made Matt seme)**_


	5. Epilouge

_**For mi "amiga" Azeira Tremaine, just because I was "inspired".**_

_**Song Credit: +Sigo Aqui by Alex Ubago (I'm Still Here)**_

_**You Can Be As Loud As The Hell You Want from Avenue Q**_

_**Disclaimer: If I really owned Death Note, It would be yaoi all the time with no Misa Amane!**_

--

The bright light shone on Mello's face as he squinted, opening his eyes and almost blinding himself. He started to sit up when he noticed an arm that draped heavily over the mid part of Mello's naked chest. He was a little taken aback by it until he realized that it was Matt. He smiled and gazed at the redhead. He looked so calm and innocent. Well, fuck the innocent part! Mello laughed at himself and lowered himself back to the bed, wrapping his arm around his lover to bring him closer. Matt snuggled and buried his face in Mello's neck as the two drifted back to sleep again.

They woke again, a mere 2 hours later, this time Matt woke up first. He shook his lover gently and watched Mello's eyes slowly opened.

"Good Morning, starshine", Mello teased, grinning lazily.

"A good morning, indeed!", Matt half-squealed, hugging the blonde. Mello laughed and himself closer, stroking Matt's hair. Matt sighed, "Thank god."

"What?"

Matt looked up at the beautiful blue eyes that stared back at him. "I wasn't dreaming. It actually happened." He grinned and gave the blonde a small peck on the lips. "Hungry for anything?" Matt jumped up from the bed and started out the door.

"Chocolate chip waffles!", Mello yelled out and Matt laughed. He just entered the kitchen when he heard a knock on the door. He went to the little lookout hole and groaned.

Mello came out, only in black silk boxers, rubbing his forehead. "Who is it?"

"Hiroshi-sama and Mr. Cassell", Matt said.

Mello groaned, "I'm tired of their homophobic asses. We need to do something about this".

Matt grinned, "I have an idea." Mello just rolled his eyes, laughing and went to the kitchen.

Matt opened the door when Hiroshi-sama and Mr. Cassell were in a deep conversation about something.

"Finally! We've been wait—", Hiroshi-sama began and his eyes grew appalled. Mr. Cassell wondered what it was and gasped when he figured it out. Matt had answered the door in the nude and was staring at them both like there was nothing wrong with him being completely naked and answering the door.

"Yes?", he asked, innocently and annoyingly.

Mr. Cassell cleared his throat. "Mr. Jeevas, can't you at least have the decency to put on something?!"

"Well I just woke up. Besides, it's nothing you haven't already seen before and if you have a problem, then don't look down", Matt replied calmly and very witty. The men's eyes shot back up to glare at Matt.

"We have received another disturbance, Mr. Jeevas", Hiroshi-sama admitted.

"Distrubance of what exactly?", Matt asked, innocently.

"You know damn well of what disturbance!!", Mr. Cassell shouted at the redhead. Hiroshi tried to calm him down.

"Oh, yeah, now I remember", Matt faked concern, rubbing his chin in thought. "So you all did hear those lovely noises of Mello being fucked out of his mind by me, now didn't you?" Hiroshi and Mr. Cassell's eyes grew big in shock. "God, he was so fucking tight", he went on, running his fingers through his hair and admiring the looks of terror on the two old men's faces as their jaws dropped to the floor. "Yeah, I think I pretty much gave him the ride of his life last night. But seeing as you two heard the beautiful music I made him make, what do you think?" He turned once again to look at them, as Mr. Cassell's face burned crimson with anger.

"Mr. Jeevas! We will not tolerate this any longer! I always knew you were faggots!", he shook his finger at him.

Matt sighed, and began, "You know what? Who gives a fuck? Who gives a fuck that Me and Mello love each other? I don't get on to you heteros for preferring women so why are you criticizing me for wanting Mello? Seriously, you people make me sick. 'You will not tolerate our behavior any longer'. Well, fine. We don't tolerate your behavior either. Because I don't give a fuck about what you closet freaks think we should do!", Then Mello walked by. Matt took his wrist and whirled him around to where their lips were inches apart. Then Matt focused his attention back to the scarred old men. "If you don't like what we do, then get some fucking earplugs or don't watch! Cause nothing's gonna 

stop me from doing this to my lover!" With that last statement, Matt laid his arm around Mello's waist to support him, smashed his lips against Mello's, and began to kiss him passionately. Mello immediately gave in, as Matt's tongue entered his mouth. The two men groaned in disgust as Matt slammed the door in on their faces.

They continued this passionate kiss until they realized they needed oxygen and broke away.

"You, do know that now we'll be kicked out", Mello panted. Matt shrugged and started to walk off when Mello grabbed his wrist. "But you don't see me complaining. We'll just have to move out in a week. Know where we can live from now on?"

Matt thought about it then replied, "Remember that building right near the drug store and the park downtown? It's been abandoned for years. Give me a week and it will be rewired and the plumbing will work too."

Mello looked relieved. "Thank god. I hated this place anyway."

--

During the next week, Mello had packed up the entire house except for Matt's room (_which was surprisingly prepared. __**Do you think he planned this out??**_). Matt had been busy rewiring the house, which actually took him a total of three days working nonstop. On the fifth day, Matt hotwired a moving truck and spent the next two days moving all their belongings to their new home. The last day they spent there, Matt and Mello closed and locked the door of their old home for the last time and sighed.

"Matt?", Mello asked, watching the goggled redhead finished a cigarette and gaze up at him. Mello smiled seductively. "Maybe we should leave them with something to remember us by"

Matt chuckled, "Come to think of it, we haven't fucked in several days". Matt grabbed his lover's hand and the two ran down the stairs to another door. Matt wasted no time and instantly picked the lock. The two practically ran through the door.

"Damn it", Mello pouted. "Hiroshi-sama isn't here".

"It doesn't matter", Matt smiled and pressed his lips on the blonde's lips. They broke apart and ran to what looked like the master bedroom. Mello forced Matt's shirt over his head and pushed him on the hard on the soft cushiony king-sized bed.

"Now, it's my turn to be seme…"

--

**(+)Que sabrán del mal y el bien** (What they know of the bad and the good)  
**Yo no soy lo que ven** (I'm not what they see)  
**Todo un mundo durmiendo** (All the world sleeping)  
**Y yo sigo soñando porque** (And I'm still dreaming because)  
**Sus palabras susurran mentiras que nunca creeré** (Their words whisper lies that I'll never believe)

Hiroshi was whipped out. Another meeting passed about the people living in the apartments. Attendance was mandatory for anyone who lived there, so it was strange that neither Matt or Mello showed up (normally it was Mello). Even some people were slightly depressed of their absence. He shrugged it off and searched for his key. He was about to put the key in when he heard a crash that seemed to be coming from the inside of his home. This was strange, his children were all off in college and his wife shouldn't be home at this time. Before he could think of anything, the door swung open to reveal two faces he didn't expect (nor did he want to see) emerge chuckling.

"Oh, Hiroshi-sama!", Mello smirked. "How nice that you've finally came home". He snaked his arm around Matt's waist, and tugged on his lover's earlobe with his teeth. He looked back and Hiroshi and continued, "We've decided to move out. We've got everything out so we'll forget this ever happened." Mello tossed his key and the spare key at him as the two pushed the stunned Japanese man away and started to walk out of the door.

Then Matt stopped both of them and turned to face Hiroshi for the last time. "Oh and by the way…", he started then smirked. "Those 'new' silk bed sheets…oh fuck it!", He decided to let the Japanese man find for himself what naughty things he and Mello did on them. He took Mello's chin and forced his lips on his own. The two broke away and started for Mello's bike.

--

"Dammit Mello!", Matt cursed, as the blonde fell beside him panting. "You cheated this time! Now my ass will _really _hurt for days!"

Mello wrapped one arm around Matt's waist, tugging him closer to him as he made his hand brush against Matt's cheek. "I bet you liked it." Matt started to object but nodded in agreement. Mello smiled and kissed the redhead's lips again. "I love you"

"And I love you", Matt smiled and kissed him back. The two broke away and looked up at the ceiling. No more homophobic landlords. No more having to worry about their homosexual behavior. Nope, just true paradise, where they were free to be ()"as loud 

as the hell they want when they're making love". They laid there in silence, except for their breathing. Then Matt came to it.

"Hey, what about that bet? I mean we both lost", Matt admitted. Mello looked at him then thought.

"Well, I think it's only fair that since you lost, you can still smoke cigarettes but no video games for a week."

"That's fine to me", Matt smirked. "And you can have all the chocolate you want. But I get to see you in nothing French maid outfit…."

--

_**HAHA I'm Finally done with this. I think? Lol I had an awesome time writing it. Thanks for all your reviews you guys and putting up with my ackwardness! More yaoi to come! See y'all! And don't forget to review this and my other stories as well! Next up: My first RaitoxL fic!**_


End file.
